The Best Christmas/Freddy Ruins Thanksgiving
Eliza:This is a home video I filmed in Thanksgivng. I actually didn't film the football game scene. Josh did. Macy's Thanksgivng Day Parade on TV NFL Thanksgiving Football Game (Dad,Uncle Steven,Uncle Miles Uncle Malcolm,Freddy,Josh and Cousin Liam watch the Thanksgivng NFL game with the Denver Broncos against Dallas Cowboys) films Freddy Freddy:STOP FILMING ME JOSH! Dad: The Kids Watch Ice Age The Whole Family Watches Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Family Dinner (Here it Goes!) Freddy:Why do I have to say grace, Dad? It's stupid. Dad:I know you think it's stupid but say it. Aunt Mallory (to Eliza): Please put the camera away Eliza. Eliza:It's just a home video It's fine. We do it all the time. Uncle Steven:Put the camera away Eliza. Eliza:It's fine. We'll look at it, laugh and watch it before any of you guys leave. Dad:Stop arguing Freddy and quiet down. Dad:Bow your heads. bows their heads except Freddy Dad:Dear Lord, Bless the food that is in front of us. Thank you, Lord, for all the family that is around the table and Dear Lord, please let Freddy get an A on his math test come Friday afternoon,Amen. Freddy:Real funny Dad. You made me an idiot in front of everyone in this table. Dad:You need 1 A in your math tests. That's all we need from you. Uncle Miles:Let Josh go, Kurt. Dad:OK. bows their heads except Freddy once again Josh:Dear Lord, Thank you for all the food that is in my plate and for the family we have. Dear Lord please have Eliza and Freddy do a good job in the pageant in 2 weeks that is coming up. mocks Josh mouthing words and makes fun of Kurt Cobain with no sound while the cousins and Orla laugh Aunt Mallory (at Freddy):We don't do that Freddy. Uncle Malcolm (at Freddy):Don't make fun of Kurt Cobain at the dinner table. Freddy:That's Josh's favorite singer. Uncle Malcolm:Just stop. Uncle Miles:That is very nice to think about that Josh. Freddy:Josh made me an idiot once again. Mom:STOP Freddy. Uncle Malcolm:No he didn't bows thier heads except Freddy Grandma:Dear Lord, thank you for the family in this table and the food in our plates. Dear Lord, please pray for the sick and homeless ones that have no food to eat. Freddy:Oh right,they just shoplift food from the store. Dad:No they don't. Besides there is a food drive that I asked you to put canned ham and Camobell's Soup in but gave it to Josh and put candy and chips instead which you were'nt supposed to. Freddy:He needs junk food sometimes Dad. Uncle Steven:No the man dose'nt. Aunt Julia:WHo's next? AUnt Brianna:Freddy Freddy:What? I didn't want to go next! Uncle Steven:WHo wants to go next besides Freddy? one raises their hand Uncle Steven:OK it's Freddy then Freddy:What do I do? Dad:You could've paid attention to it instead of mocking Kurt Cobain Aunt Mallory:Freddy,just say anything you're thankful for. Grandpa:Just bow Freddy. Just bow! Freddy:OK let's do this. Freddy: I'm grateful for the food. I think its artisitic. Walmart and Target do a good job. I would eat all of it. It looks SO cool and I am... grateful for video games. Eliza:Here we go. Freddy: I am grateful for GTA: Liberty City Stories came out recently. I look up to Lance Vance. He's kind of my hero. And I am grateful for Mom for buying me American Idiot by Green Day until my brother destroyed IT! looks embarrased Dad:You embarrassed you're brother and me and this family. and Freddy stand up Freddy:THAT'S TRUE WHAT JOSH DID! Dad:You better behave or else... Freddy:I APPRECIATE YOU AND... Dad:Do you want to make a scene during Thanksgiving? Freddy:YEAH I DO... Dad:Then you're not part of the family! Freddy:I'm not?! is quiet for for 30 seconds pushes a table down Cousin Liam:Oh my word! (laughs) Freddy:THAT'S WHAT YOU GET DAD! pushes a table down with the turkey Miles throws a turkey at him Freddy:OW! YOU THREW A TURKEY AT ME! turns to Eliza Freddy:AND YOU'RE FILMING!? Freddy:WHAT A GOODY GOODY FAMILY THIS IS! Freddy:AND YOU! I HOPE YOU GOT YOUR GREAT THANKSGIVING VIDEO!!!!! Eliza:I'm thankful for it. Freddy:Shut up. Dad:You ruined the stinkin holiday Freddy. These games fried your mind,haven't they? Freddy:WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRIED MY MIND?! Uncle Malcolm:I haven't seen this kind of behavior in you Freddy. Freddy:Blame Josh. Cousin Liam:Wow. You acted like you were ret****ed or something Freddy:F**K you. Uncle Miles:Santa will give you coal this year! Freddy:No he won't. Grandpa:I did'nt like this behavior but your are the LEAST liked out of all my grandchildren. Freddy (to himself):Everyone hates me Cousin Maria:Freddy, you're such a disease to us! Aunt Mallory:I've should've put you last Freddy! Mom:Go to your room. goes upstairs Freddy (thinking):I wish my grandparents,uncles,aunts and cousins did'nt come to stay with us. Everyone in my family hates me. I need to make them disappear. Everyone except Freddy recivies dessert is cleaning up the dinner while Dad leaves the door Dad:I'll be back! I have to get turkey and dessert at the mart downtown. Mom:Mallory,help. Aunt Mallory:Yeah,I'm helping. see Grandma,Mom,Uncle Malcolm,Aunt Brianna,Uncle Miles and Orla cleaning the mess on one table Freddy made see Aunt Julia,Grandpa,Aunt Mallory,Uncle Steven,Josh and the cousins cleaning the mess on the other table Freddy made hear Freddy screaming runs downstairs and gets an Gibson Flying V guitar Josh:Freddy! Don't annoy us while we are cleaning! plays the opening riff of Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple Mom: Freddy:I'M JUST TRYING TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! Mom;Go to your room and put away the guitar! comes back with turkey,pumpkin pie,and plates Dad:Dinner puts the tables back up puts the plates on the table plays Blitzkrieg Bop by Ramones on his guitar upstairs Freddy (singing): Mom:TOO LOUD FREDDY!